


The Evil Within// Camila Cabello

by queenoftheseptics



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: Gen, Multiple Personalities, Schizophrenia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 11:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8666494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenoftheseptics/pseuds/queenoftheseptics
Summary: Camila Cabello is one fifth of Fifth Harmony. She seems to have it all. But one horrifying day, she gets taken hostage by bandmate Ally Brooke's then boyfriend after a show. She is not seen or heard from again for over five months. Confused, angered and hurt, Ally accuses the teen of abandoning her bandmates.Unbeknownst to the others, this triggers schizophrenia within Camila and she later develops an alternate personality named Carissa. Camila begs her best friends for help but they refuse. This infuriates Carissa who vows to get revenge on Lauren, Normani, Dinah and especially Ally for failing to show interest in their best friend's mental health.Desperate, Camila turns to her alter for help but will she get her wish or will she be forever destroyed by the evil within?





	

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: The following story contains a schizophrenic character. Please proceed with caution.
> 
> Other warnings will be added accordingly.

Camila stared into the mirror.

Her bandmates were long gone.

She was all alone.

Her eyes closed tight, she whispered something.

"C-Carissa."

 _"Hello Mila. How can I help you?"_   greeted Camila's alter Carissa.

"I need for you to take control."

 _"For what specific reason?"_ the redhead asked.

"My bandmates. They don't seem to understand my condition. They seem to think that I am blowing my schizophrenia out of proportion or making it up. I've tried everything to get them to help me but everyone just brushes it off as just a nineteen year old girl who's just "acting out." and quite frankly, I'm fucking sick and tired of it. So, I'm coming to you. I'm hoping that meeting you will finally be the catalyst for them to get me the help that I so desperately need."

 _"Oh my little Millipede. You know how much I'd love to help but are you positive that you want this? I mean, last time I came out, you pushed Normani down a flight of stairs and killed her unborn child. Quite frankly, you're lucky she forgave you after that whole mess and a half."_ Carissa pointed out.

"Yes but that was before. Before I could control my violent outbursts. I had been a diagnosed schizophrenic for only a month and I had just found out about you. I know it's a lot to ask but just this once. I'm running out of time. Please Carissa. This could be my last chance." the teen said, desperation evident in her voice.

Silence. 

 _"On one condition: you have to promise that you will keep me the hell away from Ally. God knows what will happen if that little bitch and I EVER cross paths considering she's to blame for your schizophrenia in the first goddamn place."_ seethed Carissa.

"It's not anyone's fault. I was born like this." Camila calmly replied.

_"But Ally's the one who triggered it after her asshole of a ex boyfriend held you hostage for five months and she yelled at you for "abandoning" her and the others!"_

Changing the subject, Camila asked "So will you help me or not?"

Carissa nodded.

"Perfect!"

 

Or was it?

 


End file.
